Hated love
by Shadow Merit
Summary: Naruto's sister Akane hates him what will he do about that Good Danzo
1. chapter 1

**Guys please forgive me I will not abandon techno inventor expect a update soon I just had this crazy cool idea which I received insparation from Uzumaki-sama and I forgot his name anyway I believe this story will be GOLDEN if not DIAMON** **D** **so on with my story**

 **Not updating Author:What am I doing here i was home laughing at people begging me to update**

 **Shadow Merit:Say the disclaimar or I'll teleport your readers to force you to update**

 **NUA:Fine** **Shadow Merit does not own Naruto no fanfiction author does for that matter the amazing Masashi Kishimoto**

Naruto was hated in his village by everyone except a selected few he could count in one hand I mean ONE freakin hand even his own sister hated him she thought of him as a disgrace Naruto always tried to get close to his sister but she would just push him he tried everything he could but nothing worked she would still shun him but he never gave up trying

 **Hokage Tower**

Hiruzen was sitting on his chair in the Hokage Tower he was dissapointed in one of his best shinobi Akane Namikaze-Uzumaki he saw how she always hated Naruto Hiruzen just thought she was getting arrogant now that she was up in the ranks he needed a way to make Naruto stronger but everyone just valued Akane over Naruto in every possible way

Hiruzen was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice the door open and in came in a old man his upper body covered in bandages and he instanly knew that was Danzo Shimura one of his genin teammate now Council Advisor

"Hiruzen this Akane problem has gotten out of hand and one of these days Naruto will lose control to the fox you as the Hokage need to make a plan otherwise your whole village will be in ruins"said Danzo gruffly

"I know Danzo I'm trying to think of one right now _-papers batted away-_ what would Minato and Kushina say if they saw their children now their would surely be dissapointed in them and me right now _-sigh-_ and there would be dissapointed in me more right now"said Hiruzen while sighing through the whole speech

"What do you mean Hiruzen"asked

Danzo clearly confused at the last part

"Listen Danzo I know ROOT is still active even though I clearly told you to shut it down"said Hiruzen lacing his words with Killer Intent

"B-ut Bu-t ho-w I made sure to cover my tracks so you couldn't find me"said Danzo stammering

"I would'nt be a good Hokage if I didn't know whats happening in my own village now would I"said Hiruzen daring Danzo to challenge him

"Of course Hokage-sama"said Danzo as much as he hated to say it Hiruzen was really a better Hokage than he ever could wish to become

"Yes now here is what is gonna happen you gonna to take Naruto in ROOT but let him keep his emotions it wouldn't be good if he lost them also don't and I mean DO NOT train him in Kyuubi's chakra his too young it will just break his little fragile mind"said Hiruzen

"Yes Hokage-sama I will sent a ROOT agent shotly"said Danzo while making his way out of the Hokage's office

 **ROOT secret hideout**

Danzo entered the ROOT hideout he couldn't believe Hiruzen knew of his plans all along while he thought he covered his tracks but he guess he should have expected this from Shinobi no Kami or God of Shinobi in short he was known as the Proffesor for a reason

"Torune"said Danzo to seemingly nothing

"Yes Danzo-sama"answered Torune in a monotone there were trained to discard emotions after all

"I want you to moniter the boy named Naruto Uzumaki if he has a moment of emotional break-down bring him to me"said Danzo after all Hiruzen to recruit Naruto but not how plus it would be easier to recruit him during a emotional breakdown

"Yes my lord"said Torune quickly dissapearing in a leaf shunshin or body flicker

 **With Naruto**

Naruto was curently trying to throw the Kunai and Shuriken right it was hard for a 8years old his sister was standing at the end of the court watching him

"Here is a new pack of Kunai and Shuriken do me a favour kill yourself would you maybe then Jiraiya would focus on me rather than you worthless trash"said Akane a little angry it was partly true because of the way she treats Naruto Jiraiya prefered Naruto instead of Akane

Naruto for his part was truly hurt by her words he tried hard he truly did but even then it still was'nt enough to impress his oh so wonderful sister

Akane decided to leave his _worthless_ brother as she thought he was a waste of her precious time

Naruto fell against the wall losing all will in his body he picked up the Kunai she given him ready to take his life but as the Kunai was entering his stomach he was stopped by Torune

"I would advice you to not and I mean do not try to commit suicide you have a very important important role in the village without you the village would be in ruins"said Torune trying to keep him from commiting sènpuku again

"Bu-t b-ut nobody likes me"said Naruto still sobbing

"Don't think nagitive its bad for a child think positive thoughts like how Hokage-sama loves you not how Akane-teme hates you"said Torune still monotone

"Don't talk bad about my sister whoever you are"said Naruto angrily

"Why do you still love her even though she plainly hates you you should just give up on her and focus on you instead of pleading her this choice is yours Naruto not anyones choice but yours Naruto"said Torune

"Fine can you go now"said Naruto irritaited by Torune changing his beliefs

"Do you want power boy my master can give you that and more"said Torune

"Yes I do want power maybe then Akane might notice me"said Naruto sadly

"Come with me boy I can give you that power"said Torune

 ** _I know this chapter is very very short so forgive me and The techno inventor comes first so expect that to be updated first then this after that_**

 ** _Mevói_**


	2. Sorry

**_Sorry to those who liked this story.I'm just not getting the jig I did at the start. The only reason I'm keeping Techno inventor its cause I see untouched potential in the story._** ** _ALSO UP FOR ADOPTION PM me if you wanna adopt Ja Né_** ** _Mevói_**


End file.
